This invention relates to charge coupled devices (hereinafter CCD's) and, more particularly, to CCD arrays used as imagers in television cameras.
CCD imager arrays include a photosensing register, often referred to as an A register, a temporary storage register, often referred to as a B register, and an output register, often referred to as a C register. The A and B registers are usually identical and each includes a plurality of channels formed adjacent one surface of a semiconductor body and the C register includes a single channel with a plurality of stages equal to the number of channels in the A and B registers. In use, the B and C registers are usually masked against light and the A register is associated with a lens that focuses light thereon. Light from an image generates photocharge in the A register which is accumulated in depletion regions formed in the channels, then transferred to the B register whereupon photogeneration can reoccur in the A register. The charge in the B register is transferred into the C register one line at a time from where it is read serially by an output transistor amplifier also formed on the semiconductor body.
One problem with the images displayed from these devices is the presence of ring type bands of varying contrast in the background of the image. These bands, generally referred to as striations can be so noticable as to detract from the quality of the picture.